Puppet Chaos
by Major144
Summary: The Puppet King returns to Jump City with a horrible plan that involves both the Teen Titans and the H.I.V.E Five. In a twist Robin is the only Titan left to fight the Puppet King, but Robin will receive some help from a couple of unlikely allies.
1. Chapter 1 The Comeback

Puppet Chaos

Chapter 1 The Comeback

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

In an theater in Jump City a ghost like entity floated around searching for something. The ghost looked high and low for it's prize, until it stumbled upon the secret hiding place beneath the floorboards. In the hiding place there was a short body wearing a crown dressed in a tin solider outfit. In it's hands was a strange remote.

"There's my spare body." Said the ghost as he flew into the body.

The body sat up blinking it's eyes and flexing it's fingers into fist. The being was known as a supper villain known as the Puppet King. The Puppet King had tried to conquer Jump City by stealing the sucking the soul's of the Teen Titans with mystical puppet versions of the heroes. With the souls in the puppets the Puppet King could control the soulless bodies with his remote. Unfortunately two of the Titans had escaped and latter managed to rescue the other Titans, by destroying Puppet King's remote. The destruction of the remote caused Puppet King to lose his own soul and his body to return to being a lifeless puppet. Several months after the incident Puppet King managed to force his soul to come back from the great beyond and return to Earth.

"The Puppet King has returned for a comeback! I will have my revenge and I will rule Jump City!" Declared the Puppet King as he crawled out from the floorboards and started to think about revenge.

It was then that a gust of wind blew in and a newspaper brushed up against the Puppet King's leg. The Puppet King picked it up and looked at it. On the front page it showed the Titans fighting the villain group known as the H.I.V.E. Five, (even though there were six members in the group). Puppet King studied all the heroes and villains very carefully. The Titans were made up of Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. H.I.V.E. Five were made up of Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd.

"I've been thinking to small. I need a bigger cast for my show. For what is a show with out both heroes and villains? Oh this gives me such a good idea for my big comeback, but first I'm going to need to grab a few things." Said Puppet King as he walked out of the theater to begin plotting his revenge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Casting Change

Puppet Chaos

Chapter 2 Casting Change

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Robin was out on patrol trying to find any leads on where the H.I.V.E Five were hiding out, but so far his search had come up empty. His communicator started beeping alerting him of a crime in progress. Robin checked the report and found out that a jewelry store had been robbed by a couple of large robots dressed as British Soldiers. The robots fit the description of Mad Mod's robots. Robin traveled to the stores location just in time to see two of the robots smashing there way through the streets carrying a couple of bags of loot. Robbery wasn't Mad Mod's usual Mo. This made Robin suspicious, so he decided to follow the robots.

Robin stealthily followed the robots to a large warehouse. The robots went in through the loading dock, while Robin slipped through a window. Robin walked across some beams and looked down at the dimly lit floor bellow. On the floor he saw the robots putting the loot down behind a large decorate desk chair. There was someone sitting in the chair, but the back was facing Robin and the only thing he could see was red hair sticking up above the chair. The robots left and Robin quietly made his way down and towards the chair.

"Alright Mad Mod your under arrest!" Shouted Robin as he spun the chair around to face him.

Instead of Mad Mod in the chair, Robin found a mannequin with a red wig on. Robin realized it was a trap. A bunch of lights turned on revealing several robots surrounding Robin. The young hero threw several of his exploding boomerangs and took several robots out, he then pulled out his grappling hook and shot it towards the celling, so he could escape, but as he flew through the air one of the robots charged forward and slammed it's fist into Robin knocking him off of the air and onto the ground! Before Robin could get up several of the robots pounced on him and tied him up. Robin struggled furiously, but couldn't break free. Then he heard clapping as someone walked forward. The robots stepped aside and Puppet King walked forward grinning wickedly at Robin.

"That was quit a performance Robin. I would expect nothing less from the leader of the Titans." Said Puppet King.

"Puppet King! How did you get back and what are you up to?" Said Robin as he glared at the tiny villain.

"Oh I came back by sheer will power and my desire for revenge. As for what I'm planing I'm going to take the Titans down from the inside." Said Puppet King.

"They won't fall for your tricks again." Said Robin.

"Oh I know that. I have something else in mind and your going to help me." Said Puppet King as he pulled out his remote.

The remote started to glow as Puppet started to chuckle. Robin felt an intense pain go through his body, he felt his soul fly out of his body before everything went dark.

Robin woke up and found himself in a cage, he didn't feel right. He looked down and saw that he didn't have gloves on his hands and that he was dressed in the uniform of a tin solider. Robin felt his heart rate increase, he saw a nearby mirror and ran to it to look at his reflection. Instead of seeing his own reflection he saw Puppet King's reflection!

"What's happened to me?!" Cried Robin in his own voice.

"Just a little casting change." Said Puppet King's voice.

Robin turned around as he saw someone step out of the shadows. It was his body holding Puppet King's remote! Robin just starred at his body in shock.

"So how do I look. Impressive isn't it. My magic allows me to not only to put souls into bodies and control the soulless bodies I can use it to switch my soul with another." Said Puppet King's voice as it came out of Robin's body.

"What are you up to?" Demanded Robin.

"Oh I plan to take over the city using your team and the H.I.V.E Five. I'm going to use a bigger cast to help me with my plans and I have a few more things in store for this city." Said Puppet King.

"You won't get away with this!" Shouted Robin.

"Poor little Robin, I've already have." Said Puppet King as his voice changed from his own to an exact replica of Robin's own voice.

Robin starred in shock as the Puppet King walked away with an evil grin on his face.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Captured Criminals

Chapter 3 Captured Criminals

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Robin fumed a little bit in his cell. His was in the Puppet King's body, while the villain was running about in his to preform some kind of evil plan that involved the rest of Robin's team and the H.I.V.E Five. Robin remembered the trouble Puppet King had caused using Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, the Boy Wonder shuddered at the though of what the villain could cause with all the Titans and the H.I.V.E Five. Robin had to get out of this cage and warn the others somehow.

"There's always a way out." Said Robin as he looked around at his surroundings.

He saw that the cage he was in had a big pad lock on the front. Robin studied it for a few seconds. The lock looked easy to pick. If he had something to use as a lock pick, he could probably pick it. Robin searched his body for anything he could use as a makeshift lock pick. He saw a small decorative medal on his chest and took it off to examine it. The metal pin was thin, but it would have to do. Robin set to work on freeing himself.

At the Titans Tower the Puppet King in Robin's body had just arrived.

"It's show time. Lets see if I can fool these Titans." Said Puppet King in Robin's voice as he walked through the front door and into the elevator.

As he rode up the elevator Puppet King pulled out a small black remote and pushed a button. Miles away a large group of robots started to march off towards the warehouse district. The H.I.V.E Five were currently using a warehouse as their base of operations. The Puppet King had asked around a crooked neighborhood a few hours before he captured Robin saying he was looking for a group of villains to help pull off a big heist. He had paid a shady looking man in a hoodie a few twenties to get the general location of the base.

"Soon I will have my first puppets ready." Thought Puppet King as the elevator doors opened up to the living area of the Tower.

All the Titans were there. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, Raven was reading, and Starfire was watching the Cyborg and Beast Boy play their video game. All the heroes glanced at the Puppet King as he entered the room.

"Hey man, you find anything out about the H.I.V.E Five?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No I couldn't find any leads, but I'm sure they'll pop up sooner or latter." Said Puppet King in Robin's voice.

"Cool. You want to play winner? I'm so owning Cyborg!" Said Beast Boy.

"In your dreams!" Said Cyborg.

"Maybe latter." Said Puppet King.

Starfire floated up to Puppet King smiling.

"Friend Robin do you wish to partake in watching a movie tonight?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure. I'm just going to go to my room and work on some gadget a little." Said Puppet King.

"Ok." Said Starfire as she flew off with a smile.

"What are you working on now?" Asked Raven as she looked up from her book at Puppet King.

"Just some more affective tools to help fight the enemy." Replied Puppet King.

"Alright." Said Raven as she went back to her book.

Puppet walked to Robin's room pleased with himself. He had fooled all the Titans! Soon he would have his revenge especially on Raven. It was her, who ruined the Puppet King's plans last time, but she would not ruin this one. Puppet King entered the room and looked around. He went to a nearby computer and pulled up the latest images of the H.I.V.E Five. Puppet King then found some wood and started to use Robin's tools to carve them into shapes. An hour or latter thanks to his crafting skills and Robin's body reflexes the Puppet King had creat a miniature puppet version of all the H.I.V.E Five members.

"Truly works of art." Said Puppet King in satisfaction.

At that moment the robots were approaching the warehouse that was the H.I.V.E Five's base. Jinx was examining some jewelry, she had stolen, Mammoth was lifting weights, Gizmo was looking through his stolen DVD collection looking for a good movie to watch, and See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd were playing a game of cards at a small table.

"Read them and weep boys. Two of a kind!" Said Billy Numerous as he displayed his cards proudly.

"Oh please, you have nothing. I have four of a kind!" Said See-More as he displayed his cards.

"Drat!" Cursed Billy Numerous as he threw his cards down.

"What do you have Wykkyd?" Asked See-More.

A small smirk appeared on the silent villains face as he displayed his cards showing he had a full house. Billy and See-More let out a gasp.

"Man your good." Said See-More.

"It's the quite ones you have to look out for." Said Billy.

"Hey guys I found the perfect movie for tonight!" Called Gizmo.

At that moment the robots smashed through the wall and attacked! Mammoth just starred in dumbfounded confusion as one of the robots smashed in through the wall he was standing by and sent him flying to the other side of the room with one of it's large metal fist. Another robot blasted at the card playing group destroying the table and sending the three villains flying! Gizmo took out his glider and took flight as Jinx started cartwheeling to avoid the robot's blast. Jinx fired a blast of pink energy slashing a couple of robots to pieces, she quickly looked around the base and rallied her team mates.

"H.I.V.E Five, lets shows these tin heads, who there messing with!" She shouted.

"Eat this crud munchers!" Shouted Gizmo as he fired a couple of rockets at some robots and destroyed them.

The evil genius laughed evilly as he flew around dodging energy blast, but got hit by a robot fist knocking him to the ground. The robot that knocked him down approached him raising one of it's fist.

"Ah crud!" Cried Gizmo in fear.

But before the robot could attack Mammoth charged in, picked the robot up, and started to swing him like a club smashing some other robots.

"Thanks." Said Gizmo as he got back up and joined the fight.

"No problem, so how do you think these guys find us?" Said Mammoth as he threw his club at a couple of robots knocking them down.

"It doesn't matter keep fighting!" Called Jinx as she took down another robot with an energy wave.

A robot came up from behind her and backhanded her sending her flying into a wall. Three robots approached with blasters aimed at her. But before they could fire a black shadow appeared behind the robots. The shadow turned into See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. See-More fired a powerful energy blast from his eye and took one robot out. Billy created a dozen copies of himself and tackled a robot to the ground. Kyd Wykkyd leaped into the air and landed on a robots back, he sliced his cape forward and decapitated the robot making it fall to the ground.

"You alright Jinx?" Asked See-More as he helped Jinx to her feet.

"I'm fine thanks. Now look alive! We still have a bunch of these guys to deal with." Said Jinx as she got into a combat stance.

More robots poured into the warehouse and the H.I.V.E Five charged at them shouting battle cries.

Outside the warehouse Red X was prowling about surveying the scene from the shadows, he had been staking out the H.I.V.E Five base for a few days, with the thoughts of robbing it. Red X had at one point thought about teaming up with the group, but decided against it, he was more of a one man show then a team player. The master thief watched with some interest as the robots attacked the base and the team of villains fought them off. Red X thought about joining in on the fight, but decided against it. It would only be a matter of time before the Titans, showed up and Red X preferred not to tangle with them. The master thief turned to leave.

"Best of luck to you guys. Hope you don't get captured by the Titans." Said Red X as he left the scene.

At Titan Tower the alarms were going off and the the team was gathered in the living room looking at a monitor.

"Trouble in the warehouse district. Looks like the H.I.V.E are having some kind of fight." Said Cyborg.

"Titans Go!" Said Puppet King as the team loaded up into the T-Car and headed out.

In 15 minutes the team arrived at the warehouse district. They goy out of the car and headed towards a warehouse that had smoke coming out of a large hole in the wall.

Inside the warehouse the place was covered in destroyed robots the H.I.V.E Five stood in the center of the carnage breathing hard. They had destroyed all the robots, but they had not escaped the battle unharmed. All the villains had bruises, cuts, and other injuries of various sorts. Jinx took command.

"We better get out of here I'm sure our little fight has alerted the Titans." Said Jinx.

"To late." Said a voice from the smoke.

The H.I.V.E turned around and saw the Titans standing in a hole through the wall ready for battle.

"Crud!" Cried Gizmo in fear.

The rest of the H.I.V.E glared at the Titans. They were injured from their fight with the robots, so they were at a little disadvantage, but they were not afraid to fight.

"H.I.V.E Five; eat 'em alive!" Shouted Jinx as se rallied her team forward.

"Titans Go!" Shouted Puppet King as the Titans charged forward.

Starfire flew at See-More. The cyclops villain fired several eye beams at the flying hero, but she nimbly dodged them and fired her own eye beams at See-More, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground in a heap.

Cyborg and Beast Boy faced off against Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous. Billy made a bunch of clones of himself and charged forward. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged forward plowing through all the clones and sending them all flying. Cyborg locked hands with Mammoth and the two wrestled with one another. Gizmo jumped onto Cyborg's back and tried to hack into him.

"Your going down you crud munching Titan!" Laughed Gizmo as he plugged a control into Cyborg.

As soon as he did Gizmo got electrocuted and fell off Cyborg's back.

"Got a security upgrade pal." Said Cyborg with a smirk before he head butted Mammoth and made him stagger back.

Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and fired a burst of energy at Mammoth sending him flying and crashing to the ground in a heap. Cyborg turned his attention to Gizmo, who was just started to stand up. Gizmo activated his glider and took flight firing energy blast and missiles at Cyborg. The evil genius was so busy blasting at Cyborg, he failed to see Beast Boy transform into a pterodactyl and fly right behind Gizmo. Beast Boy slashed off one of Gizmo's glider wings making the evil genius crash to the ground. Before Gizmo could activate his spider walker Cyborg ran over and yanked his pack off.

"You lose." Said Cyborg.

Gizmo just folded his arms and started mumbling.

Puppet King and Raven faced off against Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd. Raven used her powers her powers to levitate a bunch of furniture and hurl it at the villains. Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd used their agility to dodged the projectiles and get close together. Kyd Wykkyd threw his cape over them and they vanished. The two villains appeared behind Puppet King and Raven. Jinx threw an energy wave at Raven, who just barely managed to throw a shield up to block the attack. Jinx charged forward putting Raven on the defensive. Kyd Wykkyd charged at Puppet King. Puppet King threw a punch at Kyd Wykkyd, but he easily blocked the punch and delivered a palm to Puppet King's gut making him stagger back in pain.

Puppet King silently cursed his luck, he was not skilled in hand to hand combat and his opponent was. If this continued very long the other Titans might suspect something. Kyd Wykkyd charged forward and threw a kick at Puppet King. Puppet King just barely dodged the attack, he shot to his feet trying to think up a strategy. Kyd Wykkyd gave Puppet King a strange look that said he knew something wasn't right with the person he was fighting. A spike of fear shot through Puppet King at this realization, he had to end this fight quickly.

Elsewhere Raven was dodging Jinx's attacks. Jinx jumped into the air and threw a kick. Raven jumped to the side and avoided the kick. Before Jinx could preform another move, Raven grabbed her with her powers and hurled her in Puppet King and Kyd Wyykyd's general direction. Jinx slammed into Kyd Wyykyd and the two landed on the ground in an unconscious heap.

The other Titans walked forward each dragging a unconscious villain in tow. Cyborg looked at Puppet King.

"You ok man? You seem off your game." Said Cyborg.

"I'm fine, I'm just having an off day." Said Puppet King quickly.

Raven looked at Puppet King with one eyebrow raised, but then turned her attention to the destroyed robots scattered around the base.

"Those look like Ma Mod's robots. Why would he be picking a fight with H.I.V.E?" Said Raven.

"I don't know. Lets take the H.I.V.E back to the Tower and question them." Said Puppet King.

The rest if the team nodded and loaded the unconscious villains up into the T-Car before heading to the Tower.

At another warehouse Robin was picking the lock, until it finally fell and hit the ground freeing him from his cage.

"That's done. I have to hurry up and get to the Tower. I hope I'm not to late to stop the Puppet King." He thought as he raced out of the warehouse.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Takeover

Puppet Chaos

Chapter 4 Takeover

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

The Titans arrived at the Tower and put the H.I.V.E Five in a cell with a power nullifier. The Titans walked away to do some other business. Puppet King, went back to Robin's room to retrieve the puppets, he put them in a box and went back to the cell, and carefully snuck in and put the box on the far side of the cell.

"Soon you will be my puppets and then the Titans will join you." Said Puppet King, with a grin as he walked out of the cell.

The Puppet King went back to Robin's room and quickly constructed puppets of the remaining Titans, before joining the rest of the heroes for a movie. The Puppet King would move on with his plans latter tonight.

The H.I.V.E Five regained consciences and looked around their cell. They knew this wasn't a cell that belonged to one of the normal prisons.

"Where are we? The last thing I remembered was that those robots busted into our place, we crushed them and then the Titans came and knocked us out." Said Mammoth.

"I think, we might be in...the Titan's Tower." Said See-More.

"Well my powers aren't working." Said Jinx as she tried to shoot an energy wave. "What's the statues on everyone else's powers?"

"Well I can't shot any lasers, but my X-ray vision is still working because I can see were in a T shaped building with five other people." Said See-More.

"Man if I had my powers I could just make a bunch of clones that overcrowd the cell and break it open in a jiffy." Said Billy.

"We would all get crushed to death before the cell broke open you moron!" Complained Gizmo.

"Oh yeah." Said Billy as he scratched his head.

Kyd Wyykyd tried to teleport with his cape, but nothing happened. The mute villain just looked annoyed. He then remembered his fight with Robin and how he felt that something was way off with the Titan leader. Kyd Wyykyd got the attention of his comrades by waving one if his hands.

"What is it Kyd?" Asked See-More.

Kyd Wyykyd pointed to the ground as he bent over and scratched a R into the floor. The rest of the villains stared at it in confusion. Then Jinx guess what it was.

"Robin?" She asked.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded his head.

"What about bird boy?" Asked Gizmo.

"I think I know what Kyd Wyykyd is trying to tell us. During the fight Kyd Wyykyd was fighting Robin and he was winning with incredible ease. It was like Robin...wasn't skilled at hand to hand combat." Said Jinx.

"What like he wasn't Robin or something?" Asked See-More.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded his head. The H.I.V.E Five looked at one another wondering what was going on. Billy saw a weird box at one end of the cell and went to go see what it was, he opened it and looked inside.

"Whoa. It looks like someone left us a little present." Said Billy as he reached inside and pulled out the boxes contents.

"What's that?" Asked Mammoth as Billy walked towards them.

"There puppet of us and I must say my puppet is a fine looker." Said Billy as he displayed the puppets.

The villains stared at the puppets in confusion not sure, what to make of them.

"Cool." Said Gizmo as he grabbed the puppet version of him from Billy and started to mess around with it.

The other villains each took the puppet version of themselves and studied it. Mammoth made his puppet flex his muscles, as Billy made his puppet dance a little. Gizmo laughed and made his puppet kick Mammoth's puppet in the rear.

"Take that butt munch!" Laughed Gizmo.

"Why you little! Come here!" Said Mammoth as he made his puppet attack Gizmo's puppet.

"I want to tussle to!" Said Billy as his puppet join in on the fight.

Jinx, See-More, and Kyd Wyykyd just started at their comrades crazy antics. They looked back at their puppets wondering what they were doing here and who sent them. Kyd Wyykyd looked at his puppet suspiciously. See-More saw the look and went to calm his friend down.

"Relax man it's just an ordinary puppet. I used my X-ray vision and it's nothing, but wood, string, and screws. It can't cause any harm." Said See-More.

"I don't know See-More...this is just to strange. First some robots break into our lair, the Titans show up and according to Kyd Wyykyd their Lear wasn't really their leader, and now were in a cell in the Titan's Tower with tiny puppet versions of ourselves something is definitely up around here." Said Jinx.

"I guess...you make a point, but there's nothing we can do from within this cell." Said See-More.

"Yeah, but we just have to be on our guard. We just have to wait for an opportunity to escape." Said Jinx.

See-More and Kyd Wyykyd nodded their heads in agreement. An hour latter the villains were asleep. All of them slept with their puppets close by.

On the upper levels of the Tower the Puppet King sat at a desk in Robin's room looking at a monitor that showed the H.I.V.E Five asleep. A twisted grin spread across the villain's face.

"It's show time." He said as he left the room and headed towards the elevator.

In her room Raven was trying to meditate, but was slightly troubled by today's events and Robin's behavior. She decided to go check up on him. She went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Robin...are you feeling alright?" She asked.

There was no response. Raven opened the door and walked into the room to find it empty, she saw a monitor showing the H.I.V.E Five sleeping in their cell.

"Maybe he went down to question them." Thought Raven as she walked out of the room.

If Raven had stayed a few seconds longer, she would have seen Robin walk onto the screen carrying a strange, but familiar looking remote.

In the lower levels Puppet King stood before the cell and raised his remote, which started to glow evilly. One by one, he started to yank the souls out of the H.I.V.E Five and place them in the dolls. The Puppet King succeed in taking the souls of five of the villains all that was left was Kyd Wyykyd. Puppet King opened the cell and started to get to work on Kyd Wyykyd.

In Kyd Wyykyd's dream the young villain dreamed he was on a enormous rock surrounded by blue fire. Then suddenly a enormous shadowy figure with a crown appeared. In one hand the figure held the puppet versions of Kyd Wyykyd's teammates and in the other hand he held the puppet version of Kyd Wyykyd. The puppet of Kyd Wyykyd started glowing and Kyd Wyykyd felt himself being dragged towards it. Kyd Wyykyd shot his hands out and clawed at the ground gritting his teeth. The young villain felt a stab of pain and woke up.

Kyd Wyykyd looked around furiously. The first thing he noticed was that his spirit appeared to be sticking of his body being drawn to the puppet version of himself. Another thing he noticed was that his teammates were sitting up, with blank looks on their faces and glowing green eyes. It took all of Kyd Wyykyd's will power to resist the pull of his puppet.

"My this is a surprise. There are only a few people, who have the will power to resist being sucked into my puppets. Very impressive, but your only prolonging the inevitable." Said a creepy voice that Kyd Wyykyd had never heard before.

Kyd Wyykyd glanced over and saw Robin standing nearby with a remote in his hand. The normally heroic hero had a creepy smile on his face.

"Your going to help me defeat the Titans and take over the city." Said Puppet King using his own voice.

There was a ding from somewhere behind Puppet King. The villain turned around to see that the elevator had come down. The Puppet King cursed silently as he commanded the villains he had under his control to close their eyes as he hid in the shadows. The spirit of Kyd Wyykyd was still sticking out of it's body, when Raven walked in on the scene. Puppet King cursed himself, he forgot to close the cell, retrieve the puppets, and put Kyd Wyykyd's sprit back in it's body.

Raven took in the odd sight of Kyd Wyykyd's spirit sticking out of his body. The Titan also noticed the puppets laying next to all the villains. A shot of fear went through Raven as she remembered the same thing happening to her and her teammates several months ago at the hands of the Puppet King. The feeling of having your spirit yanked out was a horrible feeling and Raven wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. The spirit of Kyd Wyykyd turned it's face towards Raven with a desperate look in it's eyes.

"Don't worry I'll stop this." Said Raven as she used her powers to grab Kyd Wyykyd and yank him away from the puppet.

Kyd Wyykyd crashed to the ground his spirit returning to his body. Raven looked at the other villains and quickly closed the cell before turning to face Kyd Wyykyd. Raven started to pull her communicator out, when she caught Kyd Wyykyd sitting up looking at something behind Raven. Raven turned around and saw Robin coming out of the shadows.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have a breach. The Puppet King broke in and used his puppets to take the souls of the H.I.V.E Five. I came down here and managed to recuse Kyd Wyykyd. We have to alert the others." Said Raven.

Kyd Wyykyd stumbled to his feet and pointed and shot Raven a warning look. Raven looked puzzled at the villain, when all of a sudden she felt a blunt object slam into the side of her head and knock her to the ground. Raven vision was going fuzzy as she looked up at Robin, who was holding a staff and grinning down at her.

"I'm sorry Raven, but your not going to interfere with my plans this time." Said the Puppet King in his own voice.

Raven felt a chill go down her spine.

"Puppet King! Your...in Robin's body! What did you do with Robin's soul?" Said Raven as she tried to weekly get up.

Puppet King grabbed Raven's head and forced back to the ground.

"Oh don't worry about Robin, his in a safe place. Now just hold still this will only hurt for a second." Said Puppet King as he pulled out a puppet of Raven and placed it next to her.

Raven tried to shout a spell, but Puppet King put a hand on her mouth stopping her. The remote glowed and Raven felt her spirit get yanked out of her body and into the puppet. Puppet King grabbed the puppet and stood up followed by Raven's body, who had glowing green eyes now. The Puppet King walked to the cell and freed the bodies of the H.I.V.E Five. The villains walked out with glowing green eyes.

Kyd Wyykyd stared at his teammates in horror, he was a little dizzy from his own soul sucking experience, so he was in no condition to fight the group or teleport very far. He knew if he stayed, he would meet the same fate, he had to warn the Titans.

The Puppet King and his minions turned towards Kyd Wyykyd.

"Time to complete my villains set." Said Puppet King with a grin.

Kyd Wyykyd did a small teleport and made it to the elevator, he quickly opened them and threw himself into the elevator. Kyd Wyykyd randomly hit one of the top buttons and the elevator took off. The elevator opened up in the living room area and Kyd Wyykyd got out looking furiously for something to use to alert the Titans, his eyes landed on a nearby alarm switch so he quickly flipped it. A few seconds latter all the Titans came charging in ready for battle. They saw Kyd Wyykyd standing next to the alarm and surrounded him.

"Hold it right there pal!" Ordered Cyborg as he leveled his cannon at Kyd Wyykyd.

"You know for a thief, you should avoid alarms." Said Beast Boy.

"Wait why would he set the alarm off? Is this a trap?" Asked Cyborg.

Kyd Wyykyd furiously shook his head and raised his hands to show that he was unarmed and that he meant the Titans no harm, he then pointed at the elevator and made some hand gestures.

"I think his trying to warn us about something." Said Beast Boy.

"His not doing anything evil. I think he wants us to follow him." Said Starfite.

Cyborg lowered his cannon slightly.

"Fine will follow him." Muttered Cyborg.

At that moment the elevator came to the floor and opened up. Everybody turned towards the elevator as the entire room was covered in darkness.

Outside the Tower a tiny motor boat was making it's way to the island. Robin was navigating as he looked at the Tower.

"I hope I'm not to late." He thought.

At that moment one of the top windows of the tower exploded! Robin put an extra burst speed on his boat as he raced to the island.

In the living room of the Tower everything was pitch black. Something huge came charging out of the blackness and tackled Cyborg knocking to the ground. Cyborg fired his cannon, but only succeed in destroying a window. He pushed his attacker off and stumbled to his feet. Cyborg turned on his shoulder flashlight just in time to see Mammoth charge into him and sending him flying into a wall smashing his flashlight. As Cyborg tried to get up several shapes leaped upon him and wrestled him to the ground.

Beast Boy felt something the size of a baseball slam into his face making him dizzy, he stumbled back and tried to recover, but a blast of pink energy flew from the darkness and knocked him to the ground. Before he could get up something sticky slammed into his back and wrapped around his body. Beast Boy tried to transform and escape, but the sticky substance was to strong and it pinned him to the ground.

Starfire took to the air looking franticly for the enemy. The darkness parted a little and she saw Raven floating before her with her hood down covering her face.

"Raven what is happening? Who is attacking?" Asked Starfire.

Raven lifted up her face showing her glowing green eyes. A gasp of shock exited Starfire's mouth as she recognized the eyes. Raven used her powers to levitate a couch and smash it into Starfire knocking her to the ground. Before the alien could recover Mammoth appeared behind her and slammed his fist down on her stunning her.

Kyd Wyykyd looked around as he got into a battle stance, he had good night vision and was able to make out several Billy clones rushing at him. Kyd Wyykyd leaped forward and dealt out several kicks and punches to the clones knocking them to the ground. Suddenly darkness faded See-More appeared before him. Kyd Wyykyd looked around and saw that each of the Titans were down and he was the only one still standing. See-More's eye started to glow as he prepared to fire his optic blast. Kyd Wyykyd looked desperately at the teammate he considered his friend. See-More fired a quick blast of optic energy that stuck Kyd Wyykyd in the shoulder, sending him smashing through the window of the tower!

Outside the Tower Robin had reached the shore and was running towards the the Tower, when he saw one of the windows explode and a caped figure come flying out.

Kyd Wyykyd felt his shoulder burn with agony as he fell through the night sky towards the ground. The young villain quickly grabbed his cape and teleported. He appeared a few seconds latter a foot from the ground, where he landed with a thud. Kyd Wyykyd saw a small figure running in his direction, before he closed his eyes and things went dark.

Inside the Tower the Titans were all being held down by the H.I.V.E Five and Raven. The Titans got a good look at everybody's eyes and realized, who was behind all of this.

"Alright Puppet King, we know your behind this, so why don't you come out." Said Cyborg.

The Puppet King stepped out from a hallway grinning evilly.

"Very good deceive work Cyborg." Said Puppet King in his own voice.

All the Titans starred at Puppet King in utter shock.

"Man this is just freaky on so many levels!" Shuddered Beast Boy.

"What have you done to Robin?" Demanded Starfire as she tried to break free, but her captives held her down.

"Not to worry, his fine. Now time to move forward with my plan." Said Puppet King as he pulled out some puppet that looked like the Titans.

Puppet King placed the puppets near the Titans and pressed a button on his remote. The Titans screamed in agony as their spirits were yanked out and sucked into the dolls. The bodies of the Titans were released. They stood up with glowing green eyes. Puppet King titled his head back and laughed madly.

"Nothing can stop me now!" He said as he picked up the puppets.

"You...won't get away with...this!" Said Puppet Cyborg.

"Just watch me." Said Puppet King as he put the Titan Puppet in a box with the H.I.V.E Five Puppets and Raven Puppet.

"Ah get your butt out of my face crud muncher! It's already to crowed in this box!" Cried Puppet Gizmo as Puppet Cyborg ended up on top of him.

Puppet King closed the box and turned to his minions.

"Raven, Starfire, and Gizmo. I want you to find Kyd Wyykyd and bring him here. I also want you to fetch Robin and my body." Said Puppet King.

The three minions nodded and flew out of the Tower.

Outside the Tower Kyd Wyykyd opened his eyes and saw a strange man with a crown and tin solider outfit. The young villain stumbled away from the man and raised, his fist ready for a fight. The strange man raised his arms showing Kyd Wyykyd that he was unarmed.

"Wait I don't mean you any harm. I'm Robin leader of the Titans. Your Kyd Wyykyd right? Can you tell me what's going on?" Said Robin.

Kyd Wyykyd just looked at the strange man confused. Robin slapped his forehead.

"I forgot your mute. Ok then I'm just going to sneak into the Tower and see what's going on." Said Robin as he started to head towards the Tower.

Kyd Wyykyd got up and stood in Robin's way. Robin looked at Kyd Wyykyd, who shook his head.

"It's bad in there isn't it?" Asked Robin.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded his head. Robin sighed. Things weren't looking to good. He needed to come up with a plan, suddenly a green blast of energy flew out of the sky and struck the ground near them. Robin and Kyd Wyykyd looked up to see Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo flying down towards them. Kyd Wyykyd grabbed Robin and flipped his cape over them teleporting away. The three minions looked around confused trying to locate their targets they didn't see them, so they returned to the Tower.

Robin and Kyd Wyykyd appeared in an ally way in downtown. Kyd Wyykyd collapsed to the ground looking exhausted. Robin looked around at their surroundings.

"That power of yours really comes in handy." Said Robin.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded weakly. Robin helped Kyd Wyykyd up and they went into a nearby abandoned building. Robin laid Kyd Wyykyd against a nearby wall.

"Will rest for now and plan our next move. You and I both have an enemy, whose turned our teammates into puppets. We need to work together to stop him." Said Robin.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded in agreement before, he loser his eyes and passed out. Robin stayed up a little longer thinking about what they should before he passed out.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Reconnaissance and Alliances

Puppet Chaos

Chapter 5 Reconnaissance and Alliances

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

The bodies of Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo returned to the Tower to report their little run with Robin and Kyd Wyykyd. The Puppet King sat in a large chair and read the minds of his minions.

"So it appears Robin has escaped from, his cage and has teamed up with Kyd Wyykyd. Be on the lookout for them. I will not have them interfere with my plans." Said Puppet King.

All the minions nodded. Puppet King summoned Cyborg and Gizmo over to him.

"I want you two to design a weapon for me. Something big and grand for my return. I want everybody to see my face and tremble in fear." Said Puppet King.

The two minions nodded and went off to draw up some blueprints.

Meanwhile in the box that held the puppets of both the H.I.V.E and the Titans were getting each others nerves.

"Hey tin man I told you to get your butt out of my face!" Shouted Gizmo Cyborg

"Well sorry! But I can't move!" Shouted Cyborg.

"Man it's more crowed in here then a pig pen!" Complained Billy.

"Enough! Shut up all of you!" Ordered Jinx everybody stopped talking. "Now would someone please tell me what's going on."

"I can. This is all the work of a villain know as Puppet King. He has this magic that he uses to have people's souls sucked out of bodies and placed into puppets. Puppet King then takes control of the soulless bodes and makes them his minions. Were just his current victims." Said Raven.

"So what happens to us?" Asked Mammoth.

"Puppet King will destroy use in a magical ritual to prevent us from returning to our bodies." Said Raven.

"Crud were doomed!" Cried Gizmo.

"Man and I had such a long life ahead of me!" Cried Beast Boy.

"Knock it off!" Shouted Jinx and Raven.

The guys stopped shouting.

"It's ok. Robin is still out there, he'll rescue us." Said Raven.

"You mean the guy, whose body is currently being used by the villain that has our souls trapped in puppets and has control of our bodies." Said See-More.

"Don't underestimate Robin! He will find a way to get us out of this." Declared Cyborg.

"Cyborg speaks true. Robin will rescue us." Said Starfie.

"I guess we have no choice. Hey...where's Kyd Wyykyd?" Said See-More.

"The creepy mute guy with the cape. He...kind of got thrown out of the...building." Said Beast Boy.

"What...happened?" Asked See-More.

"Your body blasted him with...a laser and sent him flying out a window." Said Cyborg.

"No! I...killed Kyd! I killed my friend!" Cried See-More.

"Calm down See-More. That wasn't you...that attacked Kyd, it was Puppet King. Besides I'm sure Kyd alright, his tough and he has that teleporting power of his to get him out of tough spots. His probably out there watching the tower waiting for an opportunity to come rescue us." Said Jinx.

"I guess your right. Kyd alright, he'll rescue us, and then were going to make Puppet King pay!" Declared See-More.

"That's the H.I.V.E sprit." Said Jinx.

The box went quite after that.

"Man this waiting to get rescued is really really boring!" Complained Gizmo.

"Tell me about it!" Agreed Beast Boy.

Several miles away from Titan Tower Robin and Kyd Wyykyd had just woken up in the abandoned. Robin sent Kyd out to get them supplies. Kyd teleported around grabbing some binoculars and some food. Kyd returned to the building with the supplies. The mute villain munched on a apple as Robin continued to think about what their next move should be. One thing Robin had noticed about his new body was that it didn't require food. That knowledge creeped Robin out a little. Robin took notice of the supplies.

"Did you steal all this stuff?" Asked Robin.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded as he munched on his apple.

"I suppose giving the circumstance, you had no choice. Ok when the sun sets were going to go to the Tower and do a little reconnaissance to figure out what's going on. Then will figure out our next move." Said Robin.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded in understanding. When the sun set the two of them teleported to the Tower.

In the Tower Puppet King had his remaining robots brought to the Tower to help patrol the Tower alongside a bunch of Billy clones. The bodies of Gizmo and Cyborg approached Puppet King carrying some blueprints. They handed the blueprints to Puppet King, who studied them a grin spreading across his face.

"Well done! This is exactly what I want. Go gather some of the others and go collect what you need." Said Puppet King.

The bodies of Cyborg and Gizmo nodded as they took the blueprints back. They gathered Mammoth, Billy, and Starfire. The minions went to the garage and went to the garage. They connected a large trailer to the T-Car and loaded up.

On the outskirts of the island Robin and Kyd Wyykyd were looking at the Tower through binoculars. They watched as robots and Billy clones patrolled the island. Robin was trying to come up with a plan, he knew that Kyk Wyykyd had the power to easily teleport them into the tower, but they would be captured, by Puppet King and his forces. They need to think smart. They need to get the Puppet King's remote, so Robin could return to his body and they could return the souls of the Titans and the H.I.V.E to their own bodies. It was at moment that a large section of the island opened out and a road stuck out connecting the island to the mainland. The T-Car appeared with a large trailer driving down the road to the mainland.

"Lets follow them." Said Robin.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded as he grabbed Robin and they teleported after the car.

At a military base Red X was prowling around the roof of a nearby building, he knew that the military base had a large amount of Xenothium along with Professor Chang's disintegration cannon. For the past few months the master thief had been stealing small amounts of Xenothium, now he was planing to steal a large amount of the stuff. Red X was fixing to spring into action, when he saw the T-Car roll up to the base with a trailer.

"Drat what are they doing here?" Hissed Red X as he ducked down.

A couple of armored guards approached the car with their weapons ready. Cyborg and Mammoth came flying out of the car and quickly knocked the guards out. Gizmo, Starfire, and Billy came out and approached the base. Gizmo hacked the door and the base opened up. Cyborg backed the trailer up to the base and parked it. The five super beings went into the base.

"Ok Titans and H.I.V.E are working together to rob a military base something is definitely not right here." Said Red X as he watched several Billy clones carry out crates of Xenothium. "Hey I was going to steal that!"

Starfire came out carrying Professor Chang's disintegration cannon. The cannon and crates were loaded up in the trailer.

On another roof Robin and Kyd Wyykyd watched the scene with binoculars.

"Whatever they're up to it can't be good if it involves a bunch of Xenothium and a disintegration cannon." Said Robin as he put his binoculars and spied Red X on another rooftop. "I think I just found someone, who might be willing to help us." He said as he pointed at the rooftop with Red X on it.

Kyd Wyykyd looked to where Robin was pointing and nodded, he grabbed Robin and they teleported to the other rooftop a few yards behind Red X.

"Hello Red X." Said Robin.

Red X whirled around and faced Robin and Kyk Wyykyd, he eyed the pair strangely.

"Ok either that Kyd Wyykyd guy is a really good ventriloquist, who he dose a very good Robin impersonation or something weirder is going on here." Said Red X.

"It's actually me Red X. I'm trapped in this body. A villain know as the Puppet King has switched bodies with me and has taken control of the Titans and the H.I.V.E. I don't know what his planning to do now, but it can't be good. We need your help Red X, you know whatever they're up to with that Xenothium and that cannon it can't be good." Said Robin.

Red X suddenly burst out laughing. Robin just glared at him, and noticed that Kyd Wyykyd was letting out a silent chuckle as well. Red X regained his composure.

"Sorry...about that. It's just hearing your voice coming out of that...body is just hilarious!" Chuckled Red X.

"Are you going to help us or what?" Asked Robin.

"Sure. Sure. This Puppet King guy is stealing my Xenothium and I don't want the city I live in to get destroyed. I have a bunch of places to rob." Said Red X.

"Alright so were a team now. Lets head back to the Tower and plan our next move." Said Robin.

"Whatever you say woodpecker." Said Red X.

Robin just let out a groan. Kyd Wyykyd silently laughed as he teleported them to the Tower.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

Puppet Chaos

Chapter 6 Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Robin, Red X, and Kyd Wyykyd appeared outside the Titan Tower. The three of them ducked down and watched as the T-Car arrived with the trailer. Robin, Red X and Kyd watched them unload the trailer and head into the Tower. Robin carefully thought about their next move.

"Ok here's what I have so far. Our first priority should be getting Puppet King's remote. With that we can return the Titans and the H.I.V.E to their normal bodies." Said Robin.

Kyd nodded in agreement with the plan wanting to free his friends and teammates.

"So where you think this Puppet King guy is right now?" Asked Red X.

"Whatever he has planned for that Xenothium, he must be close by. Kyd I need you to teleport us to the living room, from what I can tell from here it looks deserted, so it's safe to appear in there." Said Robin.

Kyd nodded as he got close to Robin and Red X and flipped his cape over them. The three of them were covered in darkness then they appeared in the living room. The three of them looked around to make sure there were no enemies waiting for them to spring an ambush.

"I have to say Kyd, your little teleporting power comes in handy. Works better then my suit." Said Red X.

"Don't you mean my suit? After all I'm the one who built it." Said Robin.

"Sorry pal didn't see your name on it, so that makes it's mine now. Those are the thieves rules after all." Said Red X.

"Seriously?" Asked Robin as he turned to Kyd, who nodded.

"Anyhow Kyd if you and your team have a falling out look me up. Your teleporting power sure could save me some Xenothium." Said Red X.

Kyd just gave Red X a small glare.

"Fine never mind. Lets get this rescue operation over with." Said Red X.

"Lets make our way down to the shuttle bay. Whatever the Puppet King is up to that place would have plenty of tools for him to use." Said Robin.

"Lead the way. After all your our host." Said Red X.

Robin lead them to a stairway.

"Will have to take the stairs, they'll see use coming if we take the elevator." Said Robin.

The three of them started to make their way downstairs.

In the shuttle bay the mind controlled bodies of the Titans and H.I.V.E were busy constructing a massive machine. Puppet King stood by surveying the work as he looked at the blueprints and the machine, when the robbery team arrived with the Xenothium and the cannon.

"Well done my puppets. Soon the city will be mine!" Said Puppet King as he rubbed his hands with glee as he looked at the machine.

The machine in question was a gigantic robot that resembled the Puppet King's puppet body. The bodies of Starfire, Cyborg, and Gizmo were installing the cannon in the machine's mouth. The Puppet King turned his attention towards the box that contained the souls of the Titans and the H.I.V.E.

"Perhaps I will use the cannon to annihilate you." Said Puppet King as he took the lid off the box.

The puppets all let out a collective gasp of shock as they saw the giant robot with the cannon in it's mouth towering over them.

"Oh man! I do not want that to be the last thing I see before I die!" Cried Beast Boy.

"What is it? Tin man still has his butt in my face!" Shouted Gizmo, who was still stuck under Cyborg.

"A giant hideous giant robot with a cannon powered by Xenothium sticking out of it's mouth." Said Cyborg.

"Oh crud that's bad!" Cried Gizmo.

"Don't worry your deaths will be quick and swift. Don't worry about your bodies I'll take good care of them." Said Puppet King as he started to make his way towards the giant robot.

Robin, Red X, and Kyd Wyykyd arrived to hear the Puppet King talk. They saw the giant robot and the box containing the puppets. The three of them ducked behind a crate.

"Ok here's the plan. I'll go after Puppet King and his remote. Kyd you go grab the puppets and get them to safety. Red X I need you to help deal with the mind controlled bodies. You can hurt them, but no to bad." Said Robin.

"That's no fun, but I'll play nicely." Said Red X.

Kyd got near them and teleported them near the box of puppets. Robin charged at Puppet King.

"Hey Puppet King! I'm not going to let you harm them!" Shouted Robin as he sprang forward at Puppet King.

Puppet King turned around shocked to see Robin flying at him. Before the villain could bark out any commands to his minions Robin slammed into him and they crashed into the ground grappling with one another. Kyd ran over to the box and picked it up.

"Kyd I knew you were alive and come save us buddy!" Cheered See-More.

Kyd gave a slight smile and nodded happy to hear his friends voice.

"Look alive man we got company!" Called Red X as the bodies of the Titans and H.I.V.E came running towards them.

The bodies of See-More and Billy came charging at Kyd. See-More had a hand on his dial ready to fire a laser. Kyd tossed the box in the air at See-More. The puppets screamed as See-More clumsily caught the box. While he was distracted Kyd threw a sweeping kick knocking several Billy clones to the ground. Kyd charged at the recovering See-More and delivered a kick to his gut as he yanked the box out of his hands.

"Man go easy on my body!" Complained See-More.

Kyd nodded apologetically.

"Look out!" Cried Raven as her body suddenly appeared levitating boxes and started hurling them at them.

Kyd quickly teleported away and next to a heavy workbench, he put the box under the workbench and went off to face Raven's body. Raven hurled several crates at Kyd, who used his agility to dodge them, he then teleported and appeared behind Raven tackling her to the ground. Kyd got up to join Red X in the fight, but found himself going on the defensive against Jinx.

Red X was facing off against the bodies of Cyborg and Gizmo. Cyborg charged forward swinging his fist. Red X dodged the swings and got behind Cyborg and placed a red metal x on his back. The x sent a shockwave through Cyborg knocking him to the ground. Gizmo came charging in on his mechanical walker trying to smash Red X with it's sharp mechanical legs. Red X rolled out of the way to avoid the attack.

"To slow short stuff!" Called Red X as he through a glowing metal x that sliced through one of the mechanical legs.

Gizmo became unbalanced and stumbled around. Red X charged forward, leaped into the air and delivered a powerful kick to Gizmo's face knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"That takes care of that." Said Red X as he dusted himself off a little bit.

The body of Starfire flew in firing energy blast at Red X forcing the master thief to jump back. Red X bumped against something and found himself standing back to back with Kyd Wyykyd. The two of them were surrounded by the bodies of Jinx, Mammoth, Starfire, and Beast Boy. The bodies of the other Titans and H.I.V.E members were slowly started to get back up to rejoin the fight.

"You better hurry up with that remote bird boy!" Shouted Red X as he and Kyd just barely dodged a giant punch from Mammoth.

Meanwhile Robin and Puppet King were still on the ground grappling with one another. Puppet King had the superior reach and hight over Robin, but Robin had the combat skills to give him the advantage he needed. Robin broke one hand free and made a grab for the remote. Puppet King tried to swat, his hand away, but Robin still managed to grab the remote.

"What do you plan to do with that? You have no clue how it works." Said Puppet King, with a sneer.

"I remember, which button you pushed to switch our bodies." Said Robin as he pressed one button on the remote.

Both the Puppet King and Robin screamed in pain as their souls left their bodies they were in and returned to their original ones. Puppet King managed to come to his senses first a few seconds before Robin did. The evil puppet head butted Robin and got off of him. Puppet King started to make a run towards the giant robot, but Robin managed to recover and grabbed the villain spinning him around and making him face Robin.

"I'll take that." Said Robin as he yanked the remote away and started to press the buttons on it.

The bodies stopped attacking Kyd and Red X and just froze into place. The souls of both the Titans and the H.I.V.E suddenly flew out of their bodies and into their own bodies where they belonged.

"Man I'm going to need some mouthwash after having that tin man's butt in my face all that time!" Complained Gizmo as he stuck his tongue out.

"Man I'm going to...feel sore. Thanks for rescuing us." Said See-More as he stretched his limbs.

Kyd nodded with a smile. Red X gave them a thumbs up. The Titans and the H.I.V.E. gathered around them.

"It looks like your plans are foiled." Said Robin as he grinned at Puppet King.

"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Sneered Puppet King as he furiously bite down on Robin's arm forcing him to let go with a cry of pain.

Puppet King snatched the remote from Robin, ran to the massive robot, and got inside.

"Stop him!" Cried Robin.

"To late!" Said Puppet King as the robot glowed with life. "With this weapon I don't need any of you now! I will crush this city and the the world!" Laughed Puppet King as the cannon stuck out of the rob it's mouth and pointed it at everybody.

"Oh crud! Were so toast!" Cried Gizmo.

"Man this thing really is going to be the last thing I see!" Cried Beast Boy.

Puppet King just laughed as, he looked down at all the super beings before him.

"Prepare for the end!" He shouted as he was fixing to fire the cannon.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Curtain

Puppet Chaos

Chapter 7 Final Curtain

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Everybody stared up at the giant robot as it prepared to fire it's giant mouth cannon. Puppet King sat in the cockpit, which was located in the robot's head.

"Everybody scatter!" Shouted Robin as the cannon fired it's deadly beam.

"I hate that cannon!" Shouted Red X as he barely avoided the beam.

"Every man for himself!" Cried Billy as he ran like mad.

"OH CRUD! OH CRUD! OH CRUD!" Screamed Gizmo as flew on his glider barely ahead of the beam.

Everybody dodged about avoiding the beam. The beam destroyed several crates creating a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared Puppet King saw no sign of the Titans, the H.I.V.E Five, or Red X.

"Well that takes care of that. A pity though they were very collectible, oh well time to go bring the final curtain down on Jump City." Said Puppet King as he pressed a button on his controls.

A lift was activated and the giant robot was lifted outside, when the robot was gone everybody crawled out of the ruble they had been hiding under.

"That was way to close." Said Cyborg.

"Man that sucked!" Said Beast Boy.

Robin looked at all his teammates, the H.I.V.E, and Red X.

"Come on we have to work together and stop that thing before it destroys the city." Said Robin.

"No way bird boy! Your not the boss of us!" Said Gizmo.

Kyd Wyykyd stepped up and stood next to the Titans giving Gizmo a glare. Jinx, Mammoth, Billy, and See-More looked at Kyd and then at each other. Jinx gave a nod and they walk over to the Titans. Gizmo looked at his teammates flabbergasted.

"What...are you guys doing?!" He cried in shock.

"Temporary alliance. Were going to show Puppet King what's happens to people, when they mess with the H.I.V.E Five." Said Jinx.

"If Kyds siding with the Titans I'm in." Said See-More as he gave Kyd a smile and a thumbs up.

Kyd returned the thumbs up and smile. Red X stepped up alongside the Titans.

"Your with them to? Whose side are you on anyway?" Said Gizmo.

"Nobody in particular. I'm on this side currently because I have nothing better to do and it would be bad for business if the city got destroyed, plus I might get a little Xenothium out of this." Said Red X.

"Man you guys are morons. Fine I'll guess I'll join you." Said Gizmo as he joined everybody else.

"Lets go." Said Robin as everybody headed towards the elevator.

On the outside the Puppet King had gathered his remaining robots and was marching them towards the city. Citizens looked in terror at the giant robot that looked like Puppet King leading a small army of robots towards the city. When the giant robot was only a few miles away from the city it opened it's mouth up and fired it's cannon. The deadly beam destroyed the top of several buildings raining ruble down upon the streets sending people running for their lives. Puppet King grinned evilly at the destruction.

"Go forth by soldiers and take this city for your king!" Ordered Puppet King.

The robots marched into the city and started firing their energy rifles. The Titans and their new allies arrived in the city a few minutes latter. Robin surveyed the situation before coming up with a battle strategy.

"Ok we need to split up. Some of us need to take down those robot soldiers, while the rest of us take on the Puppet King." Said Robin.

Beast Boy, Billy, and Mammoth were going to go deal with the robots while the others dealt with Puppet King. Kyd teleported Cyborg , Jinx, and See-More to the top of a building behind the giant robot, so they could get a better shot at the Puppet King. Robin grappled up to a nearby building followed by Red X. Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo flew around through the air into a attack position.

"Lets go." Said Robin.

Beast Boy, Billy, and Mammoth struck first. Mammoth grabbed Beast Boy and threw him up into the air above a bunch of robots. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and smashed a bunch of robots as he landed, he then went about tearing them up with his giant size teeth and tail. Mammoth ripped out a nearby pole and lead a small army of Billy clones into the robots attacking them. Puppet King looked down from his robot in annoyance at the attack on his robots. He was fixing to fire his cannon at them, when he saw Robin and Red X standing on a nearby building.

"I see your still alive." Said Puppet King as the giant robot turned to face them.

"Yeah and were going to stop you." Said Robin as he and Red X assumed a fighting stance.

Puppet King prepared to fire his cannon, when all of a sudden Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo attacked. Starfire fired her energy blast, Gizmo fired his blasters, and Raven used her powers to hurl cars at Puppet King. The giant robot staggered back and waved it's arms at the flying attackers. Behind the robot Cyborg, Jinx, and See-More attacked using their energy attacks hitting the giant robot in the back. Puppet King reeled back from the attack and staggered forward. While the robot was distracted, with the attack Robin and Red X grappled onto the robot and started climbing up one of it's arms using some magnetic gloves and their climbing Puppet King managed to regain his balance, he looked around at all the people, who had attacked him.

"So you want to play rough huh? Lets see how you handle this!" He shouted as he pressed a button on his controls.

The shoulders on the robot opened up revealing several missile launchers. Puppet King targeted everybody who attacked him and pressed the fire button. All the missiles flew out towards the Titans and H.I.V.E. Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo took off through the air with several missiles chasing after them. Starfire used her energy blast to destroy several missiles, while Raven used her powers to throw stuff at the missiles or divert them.

"Oh crud! Get away from me!" Cried Gizmo as he shot energy blast and flares at the missiles.

In a matter of minutes the missiles that were launched at the three flyers were destroyed. The team on the building was having a tougher time dealing with their missiles. Cyborg, Jinx, and See-More fired all their energy attacks at the missiles, but more kept coming their way. Kyd Wyykyd stood by and watch the battle and realized that they couldn't shoot all the missiles down.

"Man there to many of them! We have to get out of here!" Cried See-More.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded in agreement and signaled everybody to him. The mute villain threw his cape over them and they teleported away to another rooftop. The rooftop they were on a few seconds ago exploded. Puppet King retargeted the flyers and prepare to fire more missiles at them, but when he pressed the fire button nothing happened. Puppet King looked at a nearby screen that showed a warning signal that told him that the missile launchers were disconnected.

"How did that happen?" Wondered Puppet King.

Robin and Red X were on the giant robot's shoulder crouched near the missile launchers. Robin had pulled out a tiny laser cutter to cut a hole through the armor to get to the wires connected to the missile launcher.

"Well that takes care of the missiles. Now will deal with the cannon and Puppet King." Said Robin.

"Good I'm running low on Xenothium." Said Red X.

Robin shot Red X a glare.

"Fine, will save the city first then Xenothium." Said Red X.

"I'm not going to let you take any Xenothium." Said Robin.

"Good luck trying to stop me pal." Said Red X.

It was at that moment that Puppet King saw Robin and Red X on the shoulder. Puppet King swiped a massive robot hand at them.

"Look out!" Shouted Robin as he and Red X dived out of the way.

The hand slammed down on the shoulder then swung at Robin and Red X. The two nimbly dodged about avoiding the hand. Suddenly a few metal tentacles sprung out from the fingers and snagged Robin and Red X. Puppet King lifted the hand up towards the giant robot head and pointed the cannon at the two captives.

"You two have been causing me enough problems. It's time I destroyed you both!" Declared Puppet King as the cannon charged up.

On the rooftop Cyborg, Jinx, See-More, and Kyd Wyykyd starred at the scene in horror.

"Man we have to do something!" Cried See-More.

"His to far away, will never reach him in time and our attacks won't be effective at getting his attention." Said Cyborg.

Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo tried to come to Robin and Red X's aid, but Puppet King fired his cannon at them forcing them to retreat back a ways. Kyd Wyykyd watched the scene play out and he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his cape and teleported. Robin and Red X struggled with their bindings, but they would not break.

"Ok any time would be good to pull one of your escape tricks!" Called Red X.

"I can't!" Called Robin.

The two of them looked at the cannon as it glowed red and prepared to fire. Suddenly a black shadow appeared next to the cannon and turned into Kyd Wyykyd. The mute villain sliced at the side of the cannon with his cape cutting deep into it's wiring. The cannon stopped glowing and powered down. Puppet King stared dumbfounded at the lose of another weapon. Kyd Wyykyd leaped towards Robin and Red X slicing through the tentacles with, his cape freeing Robin and Red X. The three of them landed on the arm. Kyd Wyykyd quickly teleported them to the shoulder.

"Great timing Kyd." Said Red X.

"Lets end this." Said Robin.

The three of them charged at the head.

Meanwhile on the ground Beast Boy, Billy, and Mammoth had just finished destroying all the robots. The three of them turned to face Puppet King's giant robot.

"How the heck are we supposed to take down that big sucker?" Asked Billy.

Beast Boy saw a nearby abandoned fire truck and an idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea." He said.

A few minutes latter the three of them had the firehouse starched out between them and were heading toward the giant robot.

"Your sure this will work?" Asked Mammoth.

"Of course it will." Insisted Beast Boy before he transformed into a large ape.

"Oh boy were going to trip this guy real good." Said Billy as he made a bunch of clones of himself.

They got in front of the robot and stretched the hose real tight, with a dozen Billy clones on one side and Beast Boy and Mammoth on the other side.

At the top of the robot Robin, Red X, and Kyd Wyykyd were charging the head.

"You fools haven't beaten me yet!" Shouted Puppet King as he swung a massive metal arm at the group.

Before the arm could reach them Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo came charging in and attack the arm knocking it away. Cyborg, Jinx, and See-More then showed up on a rooftop behind Puppet King and fired at the back of the robot making it pitch forward and trip over the stretched out hose. The robot started to fall forward.

"We have to get off of this this!" Shouted Robin as he pulled out his grappling hook and hooked to a nearby building getting him to safety.

"I'm with you there." Said Red X as he used his own grapple gun to get himself to safety.

Kyd Wyykyd just grabbed his cap and teleported away. The robot hit the ground with a tremendous thud. The Puppet King got knocked forward into his control pad. The villain pulled himself off the pad and tried to make the robot stand, but the controls sparked and refused to follow his commands. Puppet King banged on the pad furiously letting out an angry snarl. Outside the robot the Titans, the H.I.V.E, and Red X surrounded the robot head. Mammoth and Cyborg walked over to a tear in the head and yanked it open exposing the cockpit. Robin walked over and yanked Puppet King out of his control chair.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end!" Shouted Puppet King.

"It's the final curtain call for you." Said Robin as he slapped some handcuffs on Puppet King.

While Robin was doing that Red X sneaked over to the cannon and managed to grab a container of Xenothium. Robin saw this and glared at him.

"What a guy has to have priorities. Besides I wasn't helping you guys for free." Said Red X.

The Titans closed in on Red X.

"Until next time." Said Red X as he pushed a button on his belt and teleported away.

The Titans cursed and turned towards the H.I.V.E who stared back at them ready for a fight.

"So are you going to arrest us now?" Asked Jinx.

Robin starred at the villains one by one then his eyes met Kyd Wyykyd's eyes. The two stared at one another for a few intense seconds. Finally Robin spoke.

"No were not fighting. You helped us beat Puppet King and save the city. Will give you a head start, but know this. We will find you and put you guys in jail." Said Robin.

"Fair enough." Said Jinx as she and her team turned to leave.

Kyd Wyykyd gave a nod to thanks to Robin before he left with the others.

"So what happened between you Kyd Wyykyd and Red X?" Asked Cyborg.

"We teamed up, saved all of you then saved the city." Said Robin as the police arrived to take Puppet King to jail. "Lets head back to the Tower it's been a long day, will deal with the H.I.V.E and Red X some other day."

The rest of the Titans agreed on that as they made their way back to the Tower.

The End.


End file.
